


Take Me To Heaven

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3, Klance week 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are bored after a rather rigorous training schedule and so Lance decides he's going to take Keith to heaven and make him some good food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Heaven

Klance Week 2016

Day 3 Heaven/Hell

Take Me to Heaven

Paladin training sucked. A lot. Not only did they have to go through hell with both Coran and Allura, but at the end of it all, Coran was the one cooking his special ‘Paladin Lunch’. It was Hell, honestly. They rarely ever had days off between saving the universe and training. For once, however, it seemed like Allura was letting them actually relax. But Keith honestly didn’t know what to do with all that free time. For the time being, he settled with sitting in the lounge on one of the couches, looking over his knife and making sure that it had stayed decently sharp without much attention. Lance was sitting beside him, using the excuse that it was boring to be alone to hang out with him. Yet despite all those words, Lance was leaning against him. Keith couldn’t really complain, as long as Lance was quiet. Well, as quiet as he could normally be.

“It can’t be that hard, don’t you think?”

“What can’t be that hard?” Keith asked simply, not even looking at the other paladin. Lance was fiddling with something, as usual, but Keith had gotten used to that. He stopped asking a while ago where Lance got all of these objects to mess with.

“Cooking,” Lance said. “I mean, not just cooking in general, but here. I mean, Hunk could figure it out, so how about we try?”

“You can try,” Keith said simply. “I don’t really…cook.”

“Oh, come on, I bet you’re great,” Lance said. “Besides, I’m a great cook, as long as I know what ingredients I’m using. It’s better than sitting around and doing nothing all day.”

“What if I want to sit around and do nothing?” Keith asked with a small smirk. He would probably comply with Lance’s demands eventually, but it was always fun to mess with him.

“I mean, if you want to eat more of Coran’s food tonight, then be my guest,” Lance said. “And if I expend a lot of energy during the day it means I won’t be as annoying at night.” Lance smirked at that part of his own logic. Keith had gotten pretty annoyed last night when Lance thought it was a great idea to sneak into Keith’s room and pester his boyfriend (friend? partner? whatever they were calling it?) until they both passed out from exhaustion. Needless to say, Keith didn’t exactly want another repeat. As endearing and cute as Lance could be when he was excited, it wasn’t as cute when it was the middle of the night.

“Fine,” Keith said, storing his knife in its usual spot on his belt. “But it better be good.”

“Oh, you bet your ass it’ll be good.”

* * *

If there was one thing Keith learned from his time in the kitchen with Lance, it was that Lance was a perfectionist when it came to food. And he could multitask surprisingly well. It was a matter of an hour before Lance proudly placed a few dishes on the counter that mostly he worked on. Keith babysat some sauces here and there, but this was mostly Lance. And it smelled heavenly.

“Alright, you take the first bite,” Lance said happily, motioning to the food. It was just the two of them in the kitchen and it was still a while until the rest of the team normally came to eat. So this whole meal Lance made was really just for the two of them. “I wanna see the look on your face when you see just how amazing I am!”

“Sure,” Keith said bluntly before reaching for a fork and looking between the dishes. There were so many and honestly none of them looked like something you could find on Earth, but it still looked amazing. Better than what Coran could make, anyway. With a shrug, Keith chose a random dish and picked up as much as he could with one fork. If it tasted half as good as it smelled, he was more than willing to try a lot.

The second he put the food in his mouth, he had to actually pause for a moment. It was delicious. Heavenly, really. He took his time chewing it to make sure that the flavor stayed on his tongue for as long as possible. Once he swallowed, he glanced at Lance, who looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for Keith’s response.

“It’s alright,” Keith said with a small smirk.

“Asshole,” Lance said, lightly shoving Keith to the side. Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that. Lance ate from the same dish, narrowing his eyes. “This is amazing! I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Maybe too many Paladin Lunches clogging up your senses.’

“Or maybe you’re just not as good as you think you are,” Keith said simply.

“Fine, then, I’ll just eat all of this on my own,” Lance said, protectively wrapping his arms around the dishes.

“Okay, maybe you have some skill,” Keith admitted, if only to have even just one more taste. Maybe that other dish with all the tubers would be good to try next…

“Nuh-uh,” Lance said pointedly. “You’re not getting another taste until I get a genuine, nice compliment. I need to hear something like ‘oh, Lance, you’re the best chef in the universe’ or maybe ‘Lance, your food is like an orgasm in my mouth’ or! Maybe even ‘Lance you’re my dream come true in the form of a classic chef’.”

“You’re a good cook,” Keith said bluntly. “Now will you shut up?”

“I guess that qualifies,” Lance said, slowly moving his arms away. “As long as you keep telling me how great I am.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Keith said, going for another bite. Once again, it was like heaven in his mouth and he couldn’t help but smile. Lance practically cackled as he pointed it out.


End file.
